Shutter
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] If Neji is in love, Tenten and Naruto will be right there to support him...and blackmail of course. You can't forget blackmail. [Neji x Tenten]


**Sage:** I've been really lazy this month. I want to update...but I feel like I should do something else besides thinking of a new chapter. I'll make it up...somehow. Fifth chapter of "How To Seduce A Ninja," is coming up but Time: Reset is on a HIATUS. Crap. I ran out of ideas for that story, I might have to give the story to one of my friends or something...but here's a one-shot...another Neji and Tenten one-shot (well they are my favorite pairing...)

**Shutter**

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

"Another note?" Tenten saw Neji turning red but said nothing as he places the note in his pocket. He grunted before bidding his teammate goodbye. She waved goodbye before laying her head down on the grassy area. She stared up at the sky and noticed one small cloud in the sky. Tenten loves cloud as much as Shikamaru does. She loves the sky, the stars, and the moon itself. How can she not? Her name pretty much means Heaven...well it also means "Here and There" but that's not the point

Her teammate was in love...and she doesn't mean Lee. Every week for the past three weeks, Neji has been getting 'love' notes after they're finishing up their training session. Of course, Neji would read them but he would get flushed after reading it. He didn't throw it away nor did he tear it up. He simply put the note in his pocket and leave. Tenten would never read them but she assumed they were love notes since Neji is getting flustered by them. Curiously, she is determined to find out who is Neji in love with.

"Because...Hyuuga Neji in love is always interesting to see," Her eyes sparkle with mischievousness and grinned an Uzumaki Grin. Tenten then stood up with fire in her eyes, similar to Gai and Lee, and declared

"I will find out who Hyuuga Neji loves!"

Far away, a certain Hyuuga suddenly sneezes.

Step one. Get a devious partner.

"Naruto, good thing I see you!" Tenten said cheerfully. Uzumaki Naruto. Defeated Neji in the chunnin exam. Determined to be Hokage and is rivaled with Uchiha Sasuke. The number one surprising character in the village. The best candidate in this mission!

"Oi, what is it?" Naruto had an annoying look on his face as he scrunches up his face with his eyes closed. He was enjoying his ramen dinner. Tenten explained her mission but Naruto didn't seem interested

"What's in it for me?" He slyly said with a grin. Of course he was interested in Neji's love life but even he wants something out of it

"The satisfaction of helping a friend? Blackmailing Neji?" Tenten said hopefully but of course, that's not enough to buy Ramen loving boy. He shook his head with a grin and whispers into her ears

Tenten's eyes widen but then she sighs in agreement

"Neji will kill me," She whispers. The fox boy grinned and gave her the Good Guy Pose

"Yosh! I agree into your mission,"

Of all the times Lee had to be out in a mission, it had to be now. Tenten shook her head and motioned him to come along

Step Two. Interrogate all the people Hyuuga Neji associates.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto whispers. Tenten shot a glare at him and told him to be quiet. Naruto and she were in the bushes while hiding their chakra as they were stalking Uchiha Sasuke

"Tenten," Naruto whispers a little bit louder. Tenten, being annoyed, turned to Naruto and whispers back

"Nani?"

"Why are we hiding?"

"What do you think? So Uchiha Sasuke can't find us!"

"But I thought-"

"What are you doing dobe?" a voice said from behind the two spies. They both jumped out of the bush with their backs straight up. Naruto and Tenten saw Uchiha Sasuke annoyed with his left eyebrow cocked up

"We're stalk-" Naruto said cheerfully until Tenten interrupted him

"What do you know about Hyuuga Neji's love life?" she said bluntly and straight to the point. Sasuke's left eyebrow only went higher in confusion

"I know nothing of Neji's love life. I only know you always hang around with him," Sasuke said pointing at Tenten. Naruto dutifully noted that in his little notebook with a nod. Tenten glared at Naruto

"Where did you get that notebook?" Naruto only shrugged as he was still making notes.

"Now, I must go you little pests," Sasuke said as he left. Tenten switched her glare toward Sasuke

"I don't always hang around Neji you know! I don't think you're cute anymore you arrogant little bas-"

"Hey Tenten, let's interrogate that Shino guy next," Naruto said pointing at Shino who happens to walk on by.

"Shino my buddy!" Naruto shouted as he puts his arms around his neck

"Don't. Touch. Me," Shino said simply as he took Naruto's arms out

"Shino, what do you know about Neji's love life?"

"…"

"Do you know if any girl is hanging around Neji?"

"…"

"Do you know if anyone is hanging around Neji?"

"…"

"Do you know anything about Neji at all!" Tenten shouted in annoyance

"You always train with him," he said simply before leaving. Naruto nodded rapidly while taking notes. Tenten glared at him again

"You baka!" She took the notebook and hit Naruto's head

"Itai…you're mean Tenten-chan…"

'_Must be that time of the month again..'_

Tenten took a breather and sighs then returned the yellow notebook back at Naruto

"Gomen nasai Naruto, but I'm losing my patience,"

"Ne Tenten? Why are you curious anyways?"

"Didn't I tell you? Neji. In. Love. I have got to see who is the lucky girl that captured his heart..." Tenten said basically

"Is that it?" Naruto quirked up

"I also want to blackmail him,"

"Sweet!"

Step Three. Snoop.

"Hurry up Naruto, Neji will probably be back soon!" Tenten whispers into the radio placement

"Do you know how many shampoos this guy has! I could get lost in here, kuso!"

"Quit your complaining! Find something then get out!"

"No need to shout Tenten-san! I think I got something!" Tenten's eyes suddenly gleamed in happiness and began to jump up and down but then heard a crash. She widens her eyes and yells in the radio placement again

"Naruto, daijoubu!" she said

"Hehe…I guess you're wondering what I'm doing in your room eh Neji?" Naruto's voice in the radio placement said nervously

Tenten's eyes widen even more. Neji came back! But she didn't even feel his chakra!

"Tenten, I know you're outside," Neji said in the radio placement. She gulped as her feet were about to run toward the hills

"And don't try to escape,"

Crap. She's not only screwed but she's royally screwed. Tenten was caught, along with Naruto, by Neji. Mission…failure. Unless…

"So…" Tenten said, confronting with Neji. She noticed Naruto was down on the ground unconscious. She gulped.

Neji's eyes bore into her head

"What were you doing?"

"It was for the youthful experience as ninjas?" she lamely said

"Try again,"

"Ok, we were snooping," she said rolling her eyes

"Doushite?"

"Because we're bored," she dryly said. Tenten picked up Naruto by his collar and lifted him out of the room

"And we're still up for a training session tomorrow morning right?" Neji nodded slowly. Tenten smiles then put a good guy pose

"Great!" With that, she left.

However, Neji noticed Naruto left a little yellow notebook behind…

**The next morning…**

Tenten saw Neji meditating under the big Sakura tree near their usual training grounds. She saw an eye open from Neji to check if that was Tenten. He opened his eyes while standing up as he nods at Tenten

"Why are we here Neji? Don't we usually train over there?" Neji shook his head no. Then he pulled out a yellow notebook.

Tenten blinked in confusion when she saw the little yellow notebook

"This is what Naruto dropped,"

Tenten blinked again. Neji rises his right eyebrow as he began to read it

"_We're stalking Uchiha Sasuke…and I'm bored! I found this yellow notebook along the sidewalk with a pencil but I have to be quiet so I'm writing in this thing. Wait, why are we stalking Sasuke-teme anyways? We're suppose to interrogate him! Then we got caught. Stupid Tenten. She was the one that was loud!_

_Let's see…Tenten always hang around with Neji…hmmm….so far that's it but then Shino came and said She's always train with him. Interesting. I'll get part of my deal soon enough. We're suppose to figure out who Neji loves…White eyes is probably in love with that PMSing weapons throwing freak anyways_

_Ramen…anyways we're snooping in his room. Neji has tons of shampoo…but wait I see a photo! Ohohoho! What's this? Looks like-_

_Oh shit. Neji's here,_" Neji finished up before tossing the yellow notebook out. Tenten's veins were about to pop

'_PMSing weapons throwing FREAK? Naruto!'_

Suddenly Naruto felt a chill

"So you're trying to figure who I like?" He said stoically. Tenten eagerly nodded

"I don't,"

Tenten's face faulted

"Nani? What is with all those love notes?" His eyebrow raise up

"Those aren't love notes,"

"Huh?"

'_The blushing! Neji was turning red! What the hell are those anyways?'_

"Neji…what were those then?" she said narrowing her eyes. Neji suddenly turned red. He _never_ turns red but then he cleared his throat and said,

"Those are none of your concern. By the way…what did you promise Naruto to get him into this?"

Tenten chuckled nervously

"Say Neji, let's train for twenty-one more hours!" Neji's expression darkened

"Tenten," he warned. She grabbed his arm and led him back to their training ground as she ignored him

"Don't you want to grow stronger?" she teased

So for 24 hours, Neji and Tenten spent their time training and sparring…however with Naruto…

"Hinata-chan, it's always great to be around with you," Naruto grinned as he tightly hugged the (poor) Hyuuga heiress

"N-Naruto-k-kun, h-how d-did N-Neji-nii-sama agree t-to t-this?" Hinata squeaked under his tight hug. Naruto's grin grew bigger

"I got an accomplice and besides, I have a feeling I'll see you a lot,"

'_What I saw in there…Neji's room…those weren't love notes Tenten were talking about. Those were pictures of Neji staring at Tenten! They were blackmailing Neji! But I wonder…who would take those pictures and then blackmail Neji..?'_

**From a not so far away place…**

"Sasuke, did you take it?" his accomplice said. Sasuke grinned as he snaps a picture of Neji staring at Tenten's backside as she was cooling down with a drink.

"Got it. That'd teach that Hyuuga for blackmailing me…" he said. His accomplice grunted

"Let's go…what did he blackmail you with anyways?" Sasuke's expression darkened

"Shut it Shino unless I tell everyone that you are afraid of bug sprays. Let's go already, Sakura's waiting for me,"

Under the overcoat, Shino smirked.

'_Payback's a bitch,'_

**End**

**Sage: **Shino's evil…yes he is. I wanted to add Kiba and everyone else here…XD Maybe next time! (Definitely next time!) So pretty much, everyone's blackmailed…except for Naruto. He's always the lucky one XP

Neji blackmailed Sasuke and Sasuke blackmailed Shino in order to help blackmail Neji. So simply Neji got blackmailed by Sasuke and Shino. Tenten got curious…and this thing happened.

"The elegant photo fell down on Neji's table…with a note attached to it

"Get rid of the picture Hyuuga Neji or I'll tell Tenten you've been wanting to get into her pants,""

…Yup I'm officially crazy!


End file.
